Defacing The King
Defacing the King & Queen is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It can be completed on Day 3. Description Quentin & Queenie - the head boy & girl - have 10 posters in the main building to promote themselves for the next nead boy/head girl election. Due to their lack of popularity, each one has been defaced with insulting scribbles. It's your job to remove them all, and then to report back to Quentin & Queenie. Steps *Remove 10 defaced posters of Quentin and Queenie in the main building. *Return to Quentin and Queenie in the assembly hall and give them the defaced posters. Walkthrough Head back to the assembly hall and talk to Queenie and Quentin (marked with two "Q"s), who are standing in front of a defaced poster of theirs. When the player says that the poster looks quite funny, Queenie quickly accuses him of being the culprit and threatens him to get him expelled. Although the player tries to defend himself by saying that he's not that childish, Quentin replies that someone has to pay for it and that might as well be the player. This forces the player to take down the posters around the school in order to prove his innocence. There are a total amount of ten posters around the main building, five in the first floor and another five on the second floor. After you've collected all the posters, return to Queenie and Quentin. Quentin says that they'll let the player off the hook because they've got no proof of his involvement but also tells him that they're watching him. After they leave, Dave calls them a "couple of arseholes". Dialogues (The player approaches Quentin and Queenie, who are standing in front of a defaced poster of theirs.) Queenie: Oh, this is terrible! How dare these people do this to me? How dare they? Quentin: Don't worry, we'll find these people and we'll make them pay. They obviously have no idea who they're messing with. The Player: Hey, what's with you guys? (Dave approaches the group.) Quentin: Somebody's put up these disgusting posters of us. It's so insulting! Dave: Hey, what are you doing in here? The Player: Just checking out this poster. Dave: Ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever seen! The Player: I have to admit, that's quite funny. Queenie: How dare you? You little bastard! I bet it was you, wasn't it? It was you! I'm telling Mr Stouffer and you're going to get expelled SO fast... The Player: Woah! Wait a minute, this wasn't me! I'm not that childish! Quentin: I don't care. Someone has to pay for this, so it might as well be you. You forget, we're the head boy and head girl. The teachers do everything we say. The Player: Wait... how about I take them all down and get rid of them? Will that prove to you that I'm innocent? Quentin: Oh... whatever. Fine, just be quick about it! (The Player asks Dave for help) The Player: Aren't you going to help? Dave: Hey, you're the one they threatened with expulsion, not me. Dave Just investigate every nook and cranny in the main building for those 10 posters. They can't be that difficult to find. (The players collects all 10 posters from around the main building and returns to Quentin and Queenie.) The Player: Right, I got them all. Queenie: It's too late, the damage is done. We're going to be a laughing stock! Dave: Ah come on, you were that already. Quentin: We don't have any proof that it was you so we're going to have to let you off this time. Be warned though, we've got our eyes on you. (Quentin and Queenie take their leaves.) Dave: Wow, what a couple of arseholes! Category:Missions Category:Main Missions